The Family
by SexyDT
Summary: This is set after 2F2F and has both sets of characters. Team Torretto comes looking for Brian. Carter Verone is released from prison and is out for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

I had been toying with the idea of writing my own for some time and I finally decided to do it. This is my first fanfic ever so please read and review and let me know what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Her long black hair was fanned over the pillows. She was dressed in absolutely nothing and he thought she looked beautiful. He crawled onto the bed beside her and trailed his fingers along the line of her jaw. He covered her face with butterfly kisses before putting his lips to hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip, silently asking her to open for him. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside. They kissed until both of them were breathless and gasping for air. He rolled her onto her back and nudged her thighs apart with his knee. He looked into her eyes and prepared to enter her.  
  
"Beep! Beep! Beep!..." The alarm clock went off. Brian groaned in frustration and rolled over to silence the noise.  
  
"Damn." He was hard as ever and alone in his bed. "Damn."  
  
He got up and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. It had been two years and he still couldn't get Mia out of his system. The last time he had seen her she had looked at him with confusion, hurt, and anger while they waited for the paramedics to arrive to help Vince. He thought about her all the time. What was she doing? How was she doing? Did she hate him? Would he ever see her again?  
  
He got out of the shower and dried off. He went into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of boxers. Then he put on a pair of khaki shorts and a black T-shirt. After putting on his black and white Chuck Taylor's, he grabbed his keys and left his house boat that was docked behind Tej's garage. He got into his yellow Evo and headed for the races. Thoughts of Team Torretto on his mind the whole time.  
  
He hadn't heard from any of them since he had given his keys to Dom. They had simply disappeared. He suspected they were in Mexico somewhere laying low, even though they didn't have to. He hadn't ratted them out and without his testimony, everything else the cops had was speculation. They couldn't charge them with anything, especially since the driver of the truck had never come forward about what had happened. The deaths of Johnny Tran and his cousin Lance had fallen on Brian but since they had been shooting at an officer he had been justified in using excessive for to take them down. Brian had been fired for obstruction of justice and aiding and abetting but he hadn't cared. He hadn't wanted to be a cop anymore anyway. He did however want Mia and to be part of Team Torretto again. Two things that would probably never happen.  
  
Brian got to the warehouse district in Miami. That's were tonight's race was taking place. Modified import cars lined the street on both sides and people were everywhere admiring each others handiwork. Brian saw an empty space beside Suki and backed his car in beside it. He walked over to where Suki was wiping a smudge off the hood of her car.  
  
"Hey Suki." Brian leaned down to giver her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Brian," she responded.  
  
"You racing tonight?"  
  
"Not tonight baby. My rides making a funny noise. Gotta get Jimmy to look at it." She shakes her head sadly. She had really wanted to race tonight.  
  
I bet Jesse could fix it in a heartbeat, Brian thought. The image of Jesse being shot filled his mind. He had been happy to hear that Jesse had pulled through. But he had disappeared like the rest of the team after he was well enough to leave the hospital. "Damn."  
  
"What's wrong Brian?" Suki asks, giving Brian a concerned look.  
  
"Nothing." I gotta stop thinking about the team. "Seen Rome?"  
  
"Yeah. Last time I saw him he was covered in racer chasers."  
  
Chuckling, he said, "See yah Suki." Brian walked off in search of Tej to see who was racing tonight.  
  
"Yo Tej. What's up?" Brian asks walking up to Tej.  
  
"What's up man?" They give each other a pound.  
  
"So who am I racing tonight."  
  
"Danny and Jose." Tej names a couple of regulars who were always trying to win their money back from Brian. "And this new cat."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's he driving."  
  
"Black RX-7 parked over there with the ghost flames." Tej nods his head in the direction of the car. It was parked a couple cars away from them with. They couldn't see the driver cause the tint was so dark.  
  
"You say it's a new guy?"  
  
"Yeah man, never seen him before."  
  
"How much?" Brian asks, referring to the buy in for the race.  
  
"5 large."  
  
Brian hands over his wad of cash and heads back to his car. Wonder who the new guy is? Doesn't matter, probably just some rich kid who doesn't know what he's doing. Soon I'll be 15,000 richer. He sees Rome and heads over to speak to his race.  
  
"Sup cuz?" Rome says when he sees Brian approaching. He has his arms around a racer chaser dressed in a short pair of hot pink shorts and matching pink haler top that barely covers her chest.  
  
"Sup? I see you got yah hands full."  
  
"Yeah cuz, you know how it is."  
  
Brian shakes his head. "Aight man, I gotta go get ready for this race."  
  
"Aight man."  
  
"We race in 5!" Tej announces to the crowd.  
  
Brian gets in his car and makes his way through the crowd to the starting line. He's in the spot furthest to the right, followed by Danny, Jose, and the new guy. Suki steps out to stand in front of the cars. Tej asks if the drivers are ready. Each one revs his engine in response. Suki raises her arms for a few seconds and then drops them. The drivers pop the clutches and explode from the line. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The cars exploded from the starting line. Brian immediately took the lead. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw that Danny and Jose were nowhere near him. The new guy however was right on his tail. He shifted gears, edging a little further away from him and closer to the finish. He gave a little smile and pressed down on the gas. The new guy quickly recovered the distance and they were now neck and neck. Actually the guy was starting edge ahead of Brian. As they neared the finish line, Brain hit the NOS button on his steering wheel. He shot forward towards the finish, the force of the NOS boost pressing him back into his seat. Brian knew he had won but before he could bask in his victory, the new guy shot past him in a blur of black, clearing the finish line a nose before Brian.  
  
"Damn!" Brian slapped his hand against the steering wheel. He slowed his car down, did a u-turn and mad his back towards the crowd. As usual, everyone crowded around the winner. Everyone wanted to congratulate the winner, but more than that, they wanted to see who had finally taken Brian down. Brian parked his car and was immediately met by Rome.  
  
"What the fuck happened Brian?" Rome asked.  
  
"I don't know man, I thought it was my race. Guess it just wasn't my night." Brian responded shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Bout time someone took you down." Suki says, walking up to the guys and punching Brian in the arm lightly to show she was just playing.  
  
"So who is it anyway?" Rome asked, looking toward the RX-7. Tej was talking to the driver who was still seated inside the car and hidden behind the tint on the windows.  
  
"Don't know. But I intend to find out." Brian says. He heads towards Tej and the winner, followed by Rome and Suki. They were halfway their when the inevitable shout came.  
  
"COPS! COPS! COPS! COPS!"  
  
The crowd immediately scattered and drivers took off at break neck speed in an effort to get away before the cops arrived. Brian gets a last glance at the RX-7 as it takes off before he hops back into his car and makes his getaway. Suki and Rome had also sped off into the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Dom got out of the car and headed towards the motel room. He knocked on the door and it was soon answered by Jesse. It never ceased to amaze him that Jesse had survived the multiple gun shot wounds he had received courtesy of Tran and his cousin.  
  
"Sup Dom?" Jesse said stepping aside to let him enter the room.  
  
"Sup Jesse?" Dom said taking in the sight of the people lounging around the room. Mia was lying across one of the beds in the room watching TV. Leon was propped against the head board of the other bed near the bathroom with a Corona in his hand. Vince was sitting in one of the chairs a half empty bottle of Corona in his hand. Jesse sat down on the floor in between the beds and went back to messing around on his laptop. He was about to ask where Letty was when she stepped out of the bathroom. Dom took a seat in the chair by Vince.  
  
"Move the fuck over." Letty says, hitting Leon so she could lay across the bed he was on.  
  
"Damn, it's my bed." Leon says, but at the look Letty gave him, he shook his head and made room for her on the bed.  
  
"How'd you do?" Vince asked, grabbing a Corona out of the cooler by his feet and passing it to Dom.  
  
Dom reaches into the pocket of his black Dickie pants and pulled out a wad of cash. "15 G's," he says, tossing the wad to Mia and so she could count it. They didn't really need the money cause they still had plenty from the hijackings they had pulled off.  
  
Taking a drink from his beer, he said, "I saw Brian."  
  
That got everyone's attention, but no one said anything. They had all been wondering if he had seen him or not but no one had really wanted to be the first one to ask about him. Their whole reason for coming to Miami a couple of days ago was to find Brian. Jesse wanted to thank him for taking out Tran. Vince had grudgingly accepted the fact that Brian had got him off that truck and saved his life. Dom wanted to thank him for giving him his car and not turning him in. Mia was still in love with him and wondered if he thought about her as much as she thought about him. But even though they all wanted him back, the fact that he had lied to them was still there.  
  
They had all went to Mexico to avoid going to jail. First Dom, Letty, Mia, and Leon had went, followed by Vince and Jesse as soon at they were well enough to leave the hospital and get away before the cops could detain them. They had stayed in touch with Hector through his cousin in Mexico and found out that Brian hadn't sold them out to the cops. That being the case, they figured he had probably lost his job over it. By watching the news they had learned that they were no longer wanted by the authorities because they really didn't have a case against them. Jesse being the computer whiz that he was had found out by way of the net that Brian was in Miami.  
  
"How'd he look?" Mia asked as casually as she could.  
  
"He looked like Brian. How the hell was he supposed to look?" Dom said taking a drink of his beer.  
  
Letty glared at him. "You know what she meant Dom. Was he with a skank?"  
  
Dom frowned and shook his head. "I didn't see him talking to anybody." He'd only spotted Brian when he saw him talking with a bald head black guy. He had been about to get out and approach him but the Tej had given a 5 minute warning and Brian had went back to his car.  
  
"Did you talk to him?" Mia asked.  
  
"Naw, cops showed up."  
  
"What's he driving?" Jesse asked, his mind was always on cars.  
  
"An Evo." Dom says.  
  
"He still trying to race?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yeah. 5 of that is his." Dom chuckled, referring to the money he had won.  
  
"Hell yeah." Vince said, smiling at this news.  
  
"Brian must have made a name for himself down here. Seems everyone was pretty surprised that I smoked him."  
  
"The snowman?" Vince asked, disbelievingly. "Damn, maybe it's just that everyone else here can't race." Letty, Leon, and Jesse laughed at that. They just couldn't picture the guy who had almost destroyed his car in his first race against Dom as being on top of the racing world. Mia just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ey dawg, when we gonna let him know we're here?" Leon said, throwing his empty bottle towards the trash can. He pumped his fist when it landed in the trash can and not on the floor.  
  
"Whenever we find him." He hadn't really expected to see Brian there. He'd just went cause he hadn't wanted to stay in the room like the rest of the team and do nothing. He'd begun questioning Tej about Brian when the cop shout came so he'd settled for asking Tej to give him a message.  
  
With that said, they watched TV for a while longer and drank a few more beers before everyone filtered out of the room that Jesse, Leon, and Vince were sharing, alternating who slept on the floor. Mia went back to her room and Dom and Letty went to theirs. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Brian woke up the next day to the sound of someone pounding on his door. He groaned, not wanting to wake up cause he had been dreaming about Mia again. He rolled over to look at the clock by his bed. It was noon already. Maybe if I just lay here whoever it is will go away. No such luck, the pounding on the door continued.  
  
"Shit!" Brian said, getting up and grabbing his shorts from the night before. I'm going to kill Rome. He's the only person annoying enough to just keep beating on the door. "I'M COMING!"  
  
He opened the door to find Rome eating a huge burger with a Heineken in his other hand. He was wearing a denim shirt with the sleeves cut out and a pair of old baggy jeans.  
  
"What the fuck do you want Rome?"  
  
"Wake yo' ass up, bro! You been sleeping all damn morning." Rome takes a bite of his burger.  
  
"So?" Brian runs a hand through his hair, making it stand on end worse than it already was.  
  
"So get yo' sorry ass up! We got work to do." Rome steps off the house boat and walks back to the garage.  
  
Brian sighs and goes in search of a T-shirt. He found the black one from the night before, put on a pair of sneakers and headed to the garage. After he and Rome had finished the Carter Verron case they had decided against opening their own garage cause they thought it would call into question where they got the money from. So instead they had sat on the money and went to work for Tej at his garage.  
  
He entered the garage to find Rome sitting at a table still eating. "Hey bro, I thought you said we had work to do." Brian says.  
  
"I'm on my lunch break." Rome takes a drink of his beer.  
  
"Sup Brian?" Jimmy says looking up from under the hood of Suki's pink S2000. He was dressed in a pair of blue coveralls.  
  
"Sup Jimmy?" Brian walks over to look lean against the car. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Some fitting came loose. Nothing too serious." Jimmy was about to go back under the hood when he asked, "What happened last night Brian?"  
  
"Dude, I don't know. Guess it just wasn't my night."  
  
"Yeah. But you almost had him."  
  
Brian chuckles, remembering when he told Dom almost the same thing that night when they'd raced against each other. "Winning is winning," he told him Jimmy.  
  
"Maybe there was something wrong with your car," Jimmy said thoughtfully. He was just about as crazy about cars as Jesse. "Bring it over later today and I'll look at it." He went back to working under the hood of Suki's car.  
  
Brian went to stand by Rome, who had finally finished his lunch. "You ready to get to work?"  
  
"Hey cuz, don't come at me like you been in here waiting on me or something. Yo' ass just got out the bed."  
  
"Shut up Rome." Brian just shook his head. Rome was always trying to be a hard ass. They went over to a blue Civic that had been brought in. "What are we doing to this?"  
  
"New exhaust system," Rome said, throwing the keys to Brian. Brian got behind the wheel of the car and drove onto the lift. When he got out Rome pressed a button to raise the lift so they could work under the car.  
  
"Where's Tej and Suki?" Brian asked, grabbing some tools to get started removing the old exhaust system.  
  
"They went out for lunch." Jimmy said.  
  
"More like back to Suki's place so Tej could tap that ass," Rome said smirking. Brian and Jimmy just laughed.  
  
They had been working for about an hour when Tej and Suki pulled up in Tej's Dodge truck. They came into the garage and said what's up to everyone.  
  
Rome looked up from the Civic he and Brian were working on. With a smirk on his face he said, "How was 'lunch'?"  
  
"None of yo' damn business, that's how it was." Tej said sitting down at the table, pulling Suki into his lap.  
  
"That good, huh." Rome said going back to work.  
  
"Yo Brian!" Tej called.  
  
"Brian looked up and went over to Tej and Suki. He and Tej bumped fists and he ruffled Suki's hair.  
  
"Quit Brian!" Suki said, finger combing her hair back into place. She got up to see what kind of progress Jimmy was making on her car.  
  
"Some race last night." Tej said, eyeing Brian.  
  
"Yeah man. Win some you lose some." Brian goes into the cooler and gets one of the Corona's that were kept around especially for him.  
  
"Why the hell you always drinking them nasty ass Coronas?" Tej asked.  
  
"I just like 'em." Brian didn't tell him that Corona was the official beer of Team Torreto and drinking them would always remind him of the family he had lost. Shaking his head to put the team in the back of his mind, he realized that Tej had been talking to him and he hadn't been paying attention. "What'd you say?"  
  
"I said that cat in the RX-7 was good."  
  
"Yeah, man, he was pretty good."  
  
"So do you know him?" Tej asked.  
  
"Naw bro, I didn't see him. I didn't recognize that car. How you figured I'd know him."  
  
"Cause he seems to know you."  
  
"Whatcha talkin' 'bout Tej?" Brian took a long drink from his beer.  
  
"He told me to give you a message."  
  
"Oh yeah? What was it?" He turned the beer up again.  
  
"Tell the Snowman we're coming for him."  
  
Brian nearly choked on the beer. Tej jumped up to thump him on the back. "You aight man?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," he said coughing. He took a deep breath and began pacing back and forth.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Rome said, coming to stand near Brian and Tej. Suki and Jimmy had come over also, hearing the commotion of Brian choking and seeing him pace nervously back and forth.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." He stopped pacing and faced Tej. "Are you sure that's what he said?"  
  
"Yeah that's what he said."  
  
"Who said what?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Cat in the black RX-7 from last night." Tej said.  
  
"The guy that beat Brian?" Suki asked. Tej nodded his head.  
  
"Did he say anything else?" Brian asked.  
  
"Looked like he was about to, but 5-O was rolling up on us, so he jetted like everybody else."  
  
"What'd he look like?" Brian asked. He had a feeling he knew who it was.  
  
"I didn't see him too clearly. He had his inside lights off so it was blacker than a motherfucker in that car. But I could tell he was a big guy."  
  
Brian started back pacing again, running his hand through his already tussled blonde curls. He was fairly sure he knew who was behind the wheel of the RX-7. Only one group of people had ever referred to him as Snowman other than Hector. He was suddenly hit with apprehension at the thought that they were coming for him. Dom was a force to be reckoned with when he was mad and he knew the fact that he had lied about being a cop was just enough for Dom to be pissed off. Add to that the fact that Vince didn't like him period, he was sure he was in for a world of pain if they did in fact come for him. If, there is no if, he thought. When Dom said he was going to do something he was going to do it. So he could bank on the fact they would be coming. But none of that mattered as much as seeing Mia. The thought of her brought an immediate smile to his face. A smile that vanished when he remembered that last time he'd seen her looking at him with anger and betrayal in her eyes. He just hoped that before he was beat to within an inch of his life by Dom and Vince, he'd get the chance to tell her that he hadn't lied about his feelings or her.  
  
"BRIAN!" Rome yelled to get his attention.  
  
Again Brian had zoned out and missed the conversation that had been directed at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What the fucks going on?" Rome wanted to know.  
  
"A family reunion." Brian said, grabbing another Corona. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Dom and Letty walked out of a convenience store a few blocks away from the motel they were staying, their arms full of bags. They were putting the bags into the trunk of the car when a Latino guy approached them. He was dressed in a pair of baggy khaki pants, a white beater, and sneakers.  
  
"Sup homes?" the guy said stopping a few feet away from Dom and Letty.  
  
"Sup?" Dom said, eyeing the guy, trying to figure out if he was threat or not.  
  
"Sup chika?" the guy said, eyeing Letty appreciatively as she bent to pick up the six pack of Coronas off the ground and placed it into the trunk. Noticing the death glare Dom was sending his way, he averted his eyes. "Nice car," he said.  
  
"Can I help you?" Dom asked. He was barely containing his anger at the fact that the guy had the nerve to eye his girl right in front of him. As long as he ain't trying to touch, Dom thought to himself.  
  
"Name's Jose. I raced you last night," he said pointing to a tricked out import that Dom recognized from the night before.  
  
"And?" Letty asked, closing the trunk and leaning against the car.  
  
Jose said, "Just wanted to know who had beat O'Connor. We've been trying to take him down for a while."  
  
"You know Brian?" Dom asked.  
  
"Everybody knows Brian. He needed some help a while back." Jose said, remembering the scramble that had taken place to help Brian and Rome get away from the cops.  
  
"Know where we can find him?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yeah man. Tej's. He works there. I think he has a place behind the garage too."  
  
"What's the address?"  
  
Fifteen minutes later Dom and Letty pulled up outside the motel. They grabbed the bags out of the trunk and went towards the motel room that the guys were in. Letty kicked the door with her boot covered foot.  
  
"Open the fucking door!" She yelled cause her and Dom's hands were full.  
  
A shirtless Leon opened the door. He had on a pair of baggy jeans that were riding low on his hips and no shoes.  
  
"Damn Leon. Looking kind of sexy," Letty said.  
  
"Baby girl, I'm liking the way that beater fitting you too." Leon responded, grabbing some of the bags out of her hands.  
  
"What the fuck? Am I not standing here?" Dom says dropping the bags he had next to Mia on the bed. Letty drops the rest of her bags on the bed too.  
  
"You look aight too, Dom." Leon said, looking through the bags for his box of toothpicks. The rest of the team starts going through the bags looking for their stuff.  
  
"Fuck you Leon," Dom says sitting in one of the chairs. Letty takes a seat on Dom's lap. She deliberately wiggles her bottom, knowing what his reaction would be.  
  
"Damn Letty," he growls in her ear.  
  
She ignored him and addressed the guys. "Guess what guys?"  
  
"What?" Vince asked grabbing a Corona.  
  
"We know where to find Brian." Dom said, slipping his hand under the hem of Letty's shirt to rest on her stomach.  
  
"Oh you did?" Mia asked trying to act like she wasn't affected by the news.  
  
"Don't even front like you ain't excited." Letty said getting up from Dom's lap and fixing her shirt.  
  
"So when we going to see him, dawg?" Leon wanted to know.  
  
Dom looked down at his watch and said, "We roll in an hour." Mia took off out the door to her room to get ready.  
  
"Why we gotta wait an hour?" Jesse asked, still messing with his laptop.  
  
"Cause you know it's gonna take Mia forever to find something to wear," Vince said.  
  
Dom gets up and opens the door. Looking over his shoulder he says, "Letty, I'm taking a nap. You coming?" Letty follows Dom out the door, flipping the guys off when they started doing wolf whistles and howling. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"There's nothing wrong with this car," Jimmy said, closing the hood of Brian's Evo.  
  
They were all still in Tej's. Tej had changed out of his street clothes and was now dressed in a pair of grey coveralls, mounting tires to a set of rims. Suki was sitting at the table working on a new design featuring an intricately drawn panther. Rome was still helping Brian with the exhaust system.  
  
"I coulda told yah that," Brian says, from underneath the Civic.  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you'd lost cost you can't drive for shit and not cause of something I'd screwed up under the hood," Jimmy said, laughing.  
  
"What the hell yah mean I can't drive?" Brian slides from under the Civic, trying his best to look offended, but knowing Jimmy was just playing.  
  
"He mean you can't drive," Rome said laughing, throwing a rag, hitting Brian in the face.  
  
"I can drive better than you." Brian gets up and uses the rag to wipe some of the grease and grim off his hands.  
  
"Just cause you can do some ol' Dukes of Hazard type shit and jump a car onto a boat don't mean you can drive. That just means you a crazy ass white boy." They all laughed at that.  
  
When the laughter died down, Tej gave Brian a serious look, "So what you gonna do Bri?" He was referring to the situation with Team Torreto. Brian had explained to them how he had gone undercover to find out who was pulling the truck heists and had been accepted by the team. Well, he had been accepted by everyone but Vince. He explained about Mia and how he had fallen in love with her. Then he had told them about saving Vince, Tran shooting Jesse, and giving his keys to Dom.  
  
"I don't know. I never expected to see any of them again. Now they're looking for me. I guess I'll just have to see what happens."  
  
Rome was about to say something when the sound of squealing tires pierced the air. They all looked at each other and made their way to the street outside the garage. They got there just in time to see the RX-7 turn left at the end of the block.  
  
"Guess they found you," Rome said.  
  
"I gotta go after him." Brian headed back inside to get his car. At the sound of several high performance engines heading their way, Brian turned back to the street to stand with the others. A smile came to his face as the cars came into view from the opposite end of the block that the RX-7 had disappeared to.  
  
"That's Vince in the blue Maxima, Letty in the purple 240SX, Leon in the yellow Skyline, and Jesse in the Jetta." He told them, naming the cars and their drivers in the order in which they were pulling into the empty parking lot across the street.  
  
The cars parked in diamond formation leaving the tip of the diamond empty. Soon another high performance engine could be heard approaching. The RX-7 turned into the lot with the other cars driving in between the two diagonal rows the cars had formed to fill up the empty space in front completing the diamond formation. The engines were cut and the drivers got out. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Dom moved to stand in front of his car. He was soon flanked by Letty and Leon on his left and Vince and Jesse on his right.  
  
Where's Mia? Brian thought. Maybe she doesn't want to see me. Maybe she's moved on and has someone else. Whatever. Who cares? I don't care if she doesn't want to see me. I'll just be happy the guys are here and hope that this isn't the day I die.  
  
"Yo Snowman!" Vince yelled. "Get yo' ass over here!"  
  
"Brian, are you sure about this," Suki said, grabbing Brian arm when he started to head across the street. "I mean look at the size of those guys!"  
  
"I'll be alright. Don't worry." Brian said, trying to convince himself of the same thing. He started across the street, followed by Tej, Jimmy, Suki, and Rome.  
  
"Whatever happens, stay out of it." Brian tells them when their halfway across the street. They all agree but Rome. "Rome, stay out of it okay?"  
  
"Whatever man. But if they beat yo' ass don't ask why I didn't help," Rome said.  
  
Brian continues into the parking lot stopping about 5 feet in front of Dom. Tej, Suki, Rome, and Jimmy stopped a few feet behind Brian. For a moment they all stood in silence eyeing each other.  
  
"Sup guys?" Brian asks, breaking the silence.  
  
Dom's jaw clenched and all he could think about was the fact that Brian had lied to them. Realizing what was about to happen but unable to stop it Brian braced for the blow to come. Dom gave him a right hook to the eye that takes him to the ground. Dom took a step away from Brian cause with that one hit all his anger towards the cop who had infiltrated his team was gone and what was left was a friend he hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"Damn Bri! You got knocked the fuck out," Rome says, quoting Smoky from the movie Friday. Everybody laughed at that.  
  
"Fuck!" Brian says still on the ground holding his eye.  
  
"Quit being a bitch and get up!" Letty says with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sup to you to Letty," he says bringing himself up into a sitting position. "Are we straight now?" he asks.  
  
"No." Vince says, moving to stand over Brian. Brian braced for another blow but it didn't come. Instead Vince stuck out his hand to help Brian off the ground. "Now we're straight."  
  
"Thanks for taking out Tran," Jesse said, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Yeah and for getting me off that truck," Vince said.  
  
Dom went over to Brian and stuck out his hand. Brian took it and they shook hands. "Thanks for the 10 second car."  
  
Leon slung his arm around Brian's neck and pulled him into a headlock, ruffling his hair he said, "Dawg, I still like your hair!"  
  
Brian just laughed and pushed him off of him.  
  
"He's still beautiful too." Jesse said laughing.  
  
Trying to look as unconcerned as possible, Brian asked, "Where's Mia?"  
  
Letty turned towards her car and yelled, "Mia! Get yo' ass out here!"  
  
Brian held his breath as he watched the passenger door of Letty's car open. Out stepped the most beautiful woman he had ever wanted to know. Her hair was hanging loose down her back. She had on a fire red top with on strap over the right shoulder, leaving the other shoulder bare. The shirt stopped just above her belly button. She had on a pair of low riding hip hugging dark denim jeans and a pair of boots. Damn, he thought. He was getting excited just looking at her.  
  
"Mia," he said when she stood right in front of him. She smiled at him then slapped him.  
  
"Daaammnn!" Rome and Tej said, wincing as if they had been slapped. The Torreto's just shook their heads and tried to contain their laughter.  
  
"Mia, I'm sor-" Brian apology was cut off by Mia throwing herself into his arms.  
  
"I love you Brian." She said kissing him with all her heart. Brian wrapped his arms around her as if holding on for dear life. "I love you Mia."  
  
"Awwww." Leon and Jesse said  
  
Mia pulled away from him but stayed within the circle of his arms. "We need to have a long talk in private. But first I think you should introduce us to your friends." Mia said.  
  
"Right." He released Mia from the hug but still held onto her waist. He turned and waved Tej and crew over. "This is Tej, Suki, Rome, and Jimmy. Guys, this is Team Torreto." Everyone shook hands and said "Sup?"  
  
"So you the one who beat Brian?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Yeah. That'd be me." Dom said.  
  
"Mind if I look under the hood?"  
  
Dom looked back at Jesse. "He wants to look under the hood."  
  
Jesse popped the hood and soon he and Jimmy were well into a discussion about engines, fuel injectors, and other car related stuff.  
  
Leon walked over to Suki. "So you into cars too."  
  
"Yeah, I do designs and race."  
  
"Oh yeah? What you driving?"  
  
"That's my baby right there." Suki said, pointing to her pink S2000 that was parked on the curb across the street.  
  
"Nice. Maybe you can take me for a ride in it sometime."  
  
"Naw cuz. I don't think she can." Tej said, putting an arm around Suki's waist and pulling her close to him. Blatantly telling Leon that Suki was off limits. "Only cat ride in that car is me. Right baby?"  
  
"Right baby." Suki says, giving Tej a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"My bad," Leon said, backing away from Suki. "Got any friends?"  
  
"Hey, if you guys want to see some fine ladies, come back tomorrow."  
  
"What's so special about tomorrow?" Vince asked, moving to stand by Leon.  
  
"Cause it's Saturday and we party every Saturday," Rome said.  
  
Brian grabbed Mia's hand and started to lead her across the street.  
  
"Where y'all going?" Dom asked.  
  
"Brian and I need to talk," Mia said. She disappeared around the side of garage with Brian. They were going to his house boat.  
  
"Yeah, they gonna 'talk' alright," Rome said, smirking. Tej laughed and gave him a pound.  
  
"What'd you say?" Dom said, glaring at Rome.  
  
"Chill out bro. What's yo' problem?" Rome said. Vince, Leon, and Jesse, who were standing behind Dom were shaking their heads and waving their hands, trying to signal that it was a bad idea to joke about Mia like that. Rome frowned and looked at Tej and Jimmy to see if they knew what was going on. They just shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Watch what you say about my sister," Dom said, stepping towards Rome.  
  
"Ohhh!" Jimmy and Tej said. Tej took a step back, leaving Rome standing by himself.  
  
"My bad. No disrespect or nothing like that. I didn't know she was your sister."  
  
"Hey what are y'all working on over there?" Letty asked, trying to change the subject to cars, something all of them could talk about without anybody getting hurt.  
  
Sensing what she was doing, Suki said, "Well, Jimmy was checking out Brian's car to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. Rome and Brian were putting a new exhaust system on a Civic and Tej was mounting some tires."  
  
"What's up with Brian's car?" Jesse asked. With that they all headed across the street to the garage. 


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to say thanks to all of you who have read my story. I really appreciate the feedback and suggestions. They really motivate me to write more. Thanks you guys.  
  
Okay, just like this is my first fan fic. This is also my first time writing a love scene. I'm not big on the touchy feely, but I tried anyway. Please let me know what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Brian opened the door to his houseboat. He flipped the switch on the wall and an overhead light came on, giving a soft glow to the room. He stepped aside to let Mia in and closed the door.  
  
"Excuse the mess. I haven't cleaned up in a while," Brian said, kicking clothes and shoes out of the way on the floor to clear a path to the bed, the only place to sit in the room.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I live with the team. Remember?" Mia said, taking a seat on the end of the rumpled bed.  
  
"Yeah." Brian sat down beside her. Taking a deep breath, "Mia, I'm sorry," he said taking her hand in his. "I never meant to hurt you. That first time I came into the store and ordered that nasty ass tuna sandwich, I was just a cop doing my job, but every time after that, I was a man who wanted to spend time with a very beautiful woman. I wanted to see you, be near you. I hated having to lie to you. It tore me up inside to see the look of anger and hurt that I had caused you." He ran his hand through his hair. "Every day without you has been hell for me. It was like a part of me was missing and I knew there was no way I'd ever get it back. I thought about you everyday. I hoped I'd get the chance to tell you how I feel."  
  
"I don't hate you Brian," Mia said softly, with tears in her eyes. "I felt betrayed, but I never hated you. I couldn't stand the thought that the man I loved was the same man that was trying to take my family from me." Brian wiped away the tears on her cheeks. "I'm not saying that what they were doing was right, but they're all I have. The team is all they have. We were all pissed off at you, but you saved Vince, stood up for Jesse, and you didn't take my brother away. They're brother away. So we figured you couldn't be all that bad."  
  
"You guys are all I have too you know. You guys and Rome and the crew. All of you are my family. I missed them, you know? Dom telling everybody what to do and looking out for everybody. He was like the big brother I never had but always wanted. Letty speaking her mind and not caring how you take it, Leon and Jesse goofing off and cracking jokes." Chuckling, he said, "I even missed fighting with Vince, if you can believe it. I love 'em all. But don't tell the guys that, I don't want them getting the wrong ideas. Besides they'd probably look at me funny and think I'm sensitive.," Brian said smiling.  
  
Mia laughed, "I won't tell them." She reached out and ran her hand along his cheek. "I love you. I'll always love. All I ask is that you never lie to me again. Or I'll have my brother kick your ass for real," she said gingerly touching his already swollen eye.  
  
Brian kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll never lie to you again." He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you," Mia said, kissing him lightly on the lips. Brian nipped at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside.  
  
Mia slid her hand under his T-shirt, slowly moving her finger tips across his washboard stomach and over his chest. When she couldn't get access to enough skin, she broke the kiss and lifted the hem of his T-shirt. Brian quickly took over the job and removed the T-shirt and tossed it on the floor, capturing her lips in another kiss. Mia pushed him down on the bed and ran her hands over his shoulders and back. She burned a trail of kisses from his cheek to his collar bone.  
  
Brian's muscled clenched when Mia flicked her tongue across his nipple, causing it to harden. She did the same for the other nipple then blew on it. At that, Brian experience what felt like a jolt of electricity run through his veins, ending in his already hardened penis. Mia continued her trail of kisses down to his navel. When she placed a kiss just above the button of his low riding shorts, Brian let out a growl and sat up gathering Mia into his arms for another passionate kiss.  
  
Brian pulled her top over her head and quickly undid her bra. He laid her down on the bed and took a moment to just look at her. He took one finger and lightly let it glide over her skin, watching goose bumps form as he moved from her neck down to her breast and then along her side down to her waist. He bent down and took a nipple in his mouth, rolling the other one between his thumb and forefinger. Mia let out a moan and ran her hands through his hair, holding him in place. He moved down to her naval, trailing kisses as he went. He unbuttoned her jeans and she lifted her hips, helping him remove her them and panties.  
  
"You're so beautiful." He said when she lay completely naked before him. He lifted one of her legs and kissed the arch of her foot, causing her to giggle from the sensation. He kissed his way up her calf, the back of her knee, and along her thigh. He did the same for the other leg, this time kissing the juncture of her thigh and pelvis. She was shaking and making soft whimpering noises from the sensations he was stirring in her.  
  
When he finally kissed her most sensitive area, she arched off the bed. "Brian!" she gasped, to which he just smiled.  
  
She could stand it no longer, had waited too long. She sat up and reached for the button on his shorts. She unzipped them and began pushing them down, taking his boxers along with them. Brian stood and kicked the shorts from his feet. He lay down beside her and placed kisses on her eyelids. Mia reached down and wrapped her fingers around him, causing Brian's heart to skip a beat. He let out a growl and covered her body with his, nudging her thighs open.  
  
"I love you Mia," he said, at the same time as he entered her.  
  
She pulled his head down to hers for a greedy kiss, their tongues mirroring the dance of their lower bodies. He thrust into her slowly at first, faster as the pressure inside them both increased to almost explosive levels. He gave one final thrust and they both cried out.  
  
For a moment they just lay their like that, spreading kisses over each others face. Brian shifted his weight off of her and lay beside her. He gathered her into his arms, "I'll always love you Mia," he said as they both drifted off into peaceful slumber. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read and review. I really appreciate the feedback. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. School started back this week and I had to go through that whole registration crap, so I didn't have the extra time or energy to put into the story. Oh well, here's the next installment.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Team Torreto pulled up outside of Tej's at approximately 10:30 that night. They had gone back to the motel to chill and change for that night's race and had told Tej that they'd meet them at the garage so they could all roll together. After parking along the curb, they got out of their cars. Letty was carrying an overnight bag. Dom pushed the buzzer on the door and they waited for someone to let them in.  
  
"Sup?" Rome said, five minutes later when he opened the door. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was dripping water all over the floor.  
  
"I really didn't need that image bro," Vince said, frowning as he walked past Rome.  
  
"Well that's what you get. I was taking a shower," Rome said relocking the door when everyone was in and leading them further into the garage. "We got games and stuff over here and there's beer in the fridge over there" he said. "Make your selves at home." He heads back to his room in the back of the garage.  
  
"I'm'a take this stuff to Mia," said Letty, who was dressed in a pair of low riding black hip hugging pants, red beater, and black flame boots. She headed towards the back of the garage carrying the bag. Two minutes later she was knocking on Brian's door. When no one answered she opened the door and entered. She smiled when she saw Mia lying with her head on Brian's chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Awww, ain't that sweet. Wake the fuck up!"  
  
"What?! Huh?!" Brian sat straight up in the bed, looking sleepy and disoriented.  
  
"What do you want, Letty?" Mia asked grumpily, rolling over about to go back to sleep.  
  
"I brought you some clothes. We got races tonight." Letty said, tossing the bag on the bed. "You'd know that if you two hadn't spent all evening 'talking'."  
  
"Like you and Dom have been watching TV all evening," Mia said, pulling the pillow over her head.  
  
"We don't have to leave 'til 1. Why are you here so early?" Brian said, scratching his head and yawning.  
  
"You know how long it takes her to get ready," Letty said. "She has a little over two hours to get ready and I bet we'll still have to wait on her." Letty turns and heads out the door and goes back to the garage.  
  
Letty enters the garage to find that Tej and Jimmy had arrived. Jimmy, who was wearing a gray buttoned work shirt with a white crew neck T- shirt underneath, baggy jeans and a pair of white shell toe Adidas, was playing Midnight Club 2 on the PS2 with Jesse. Tej, who was wearing a green and white throw back jersey, baggy jeans, green and white Air Force Ones, with a matching hat covering his cornrows, was taking bets from Vince, Leon, and Rome on who would win.  
  
"Get ready to hand over that money, cuz," Rome was telling Vince, when the screen showed Jimmy leading the race. He was dressed in white T- shirt, baggy faded jeans, and Construction Timberlands.  
  
"Game ain't over yet." Vince said. He was sitting slightly behind Rome, dressed in faded blue jeans, a black beater with a white beater underneath, and boots.  
  
"Damn, Tej. Is there anything you can't get anybody to bet on?" Letty said straddling one of Dom's khaki clad thighs and leaning back to rest against his chest, which was covered in a navy blue unbuttoned shirt with a white beater underneath.  
  
"If it can be done, it can be bet on," Tej said.  
  
"Pay up cuz!" Rome said to Vince, laughing.  
  
"Damn, Jesse!" Vince said, as he and Leon handed over the money they'd lost to Rome and Tej. "You cost me $50."  
  
"Sorry Vince," Jesse said, passing the controller to Leon, who had called next. Leon was dress in a blue plaid unbuttoned shirt with a white beater on underneath, baggy dark denim jeans, and boots and Jesse had on a white muscle T-shirt, a pair of old jeans, and boots.  
  
"Where's Suki?" Letty asked, looking around for Tej's girl.  
  
"Still at the crib getting ready." Looking at his watch, Tej said, "She'll probably show up sometime just before it's time to go."  
  
"Not another Mia..." Dom said, shaking his head  
  
"It takes that girl forever to get ready," Jesse said, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"For real. Like she's getting ready for a beauty contest or some shit," Letty said.  
  
"Yeah baby girl, she should be more like you. It only takes you 20 minutes to get ready, cause you don't give a damn what you look like," Leon said, eyes on the big screen. Everybody laughed.  
  
"Fuck you Leon," Letty said.  
  
"Baby he was just playing," Dom said, attempting to mollify her, but Letty was having none of that. She took off one of her boots and threw it at Leon, hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Shit! I was just bullshitting!" He said, rubbing his shoulder. "Baby girl, you know you look good." The guys laughed at his attempt to get his foot out of his mouth.  
  
"Damn cuz. She fucked you up," Rome said, tossing the boot to Dom, who gave it back to Letty.  
  
"You racing tonight Tej?" Dom asked.  
  
"Naw, cuz. I let that racing shit go," Tej said getting a haunted look on his face.  
  
"What happened?" Dom asked.  
  
"I was racing one night a while back. Took a turn two wide doing a buck 20 and couldn't control it. Next thing I know I'm spinning out, but this nice wall decided to stop me." Tej had a far off look in his eye, as if he were reliving the crash all over again in his mind. Snapping out of it, he gave a small laugh and went to the refrigerator. "You guys want a beer?" he asked, pulling out a Heineken.  
  
"What else you got bro?" Vince asked, eyeing the Heineken as if it had two heads.  
  
"Nothing but Heinies cuz," Tej said, noticing that Brian didn't have any more Coronas left.  
  
"No thanks bro," Vince and the rest of the Torretos declined.  
  
"Didn't you know? Torretos only drink Coronas," Brian said, entering the room carrying two six packs of Coronas. He was dressed in a plain blue T-shirt, low riding jeans, and his Chuck Taylor's.  
  
"Thanks bro," Vince said as he took the beer Brian passed to him.  
  
"So that's where you picked up that nasty habit," Tej said, shaking his head as he watched the rest of the Torretos take a Corona.  
  
"I hope you ain't planning on racing tonight, Bri," Jimmy said after he looked up from the game and saw Brian's purple and swollen eye.  
  
"Dom, you didn't have to hit him that hard," Letty said as she frowned at Brian's swollen eye.  
  
"What?" Dom said, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"It's alright, I needed to take a break anyway," Brian said taking a seat.  
  
"So what's the scene like down here?" Leon asked, cause other than Dom, they had pretty much only hung around the motel since they got to Miami. Rome and Jimmy began describing the Miami race scene.  
  
About 30 minutes later, Letty looked at her watch. Looking at Brian she said, "Told you she'd be late." It was time to go and there still was no sign of Mia.  
  
"The front door buzzed and Tej went to answer it, a smile on his face. "Baby, I'm loving yo' outfit," Tej said after he opened the door.  
  
"Thanks baby. I wore it just for you." Suki wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
Everyone turned around to see what Suki was wearing. "Damn...," all the guys said when they saw her. Suki was wearing a white button shirt that was tied below her breasts, a green and blue plaid school uniform type skirt, white knee socks, and black Mary Jane's.  
  
"Ow!" Dom said, when Letty elbowed him in the stomach. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight bear hug. "I love what you won't be wearing later on."  
  
"We'll see." Letty said.  
  
"Hey guys," Mia said, entering the garage. She walked over to her brother and kissed him on the top of his bald head.  
  
"Sup Mia?" the guy greeted her as she went to stand behind Brian, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him in the crook of his neck.  
  
"Every body ready?" Tej asked, still standing at the door with his arm around Suki's waist.  
  
"Yeah," was the answer he got as everybody stood. Jimmy shut down the game and turned off the big screen.  
  
"Then let's roll," Dom said. They exited the garage, with Rome locking the door and activating the alarm. They got into their cars, Tej into his truck. Brian gave Mia the keys to his car and got in the passenger seat cause of his eye. They all filed out with Tej leading the way. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Modified import cars were parked on both sides of the alley between the warehouses. Music from about 50 different cars was blasting songs from rock to hip-hop.  
  
"Where the hell is Tej? I'm ready to do this!" Danny, said.  
  
"I don't know why you even come down," his friend Mike said. "You don't never win."  
  
"Man, fuck you! I'm just waiting for the right moment." Danny said. Mike just gave him a 'yeah right' look. At that moment, the sound of several high performance engines could be heard approaching.  
  
"Bout damn time!" Danny said, rubbing his hands together and smiling. He watched as Tej's truck drove into the alley followed by several other cars. He recognized Suki, Jimmy, Rome, and the RX-7 from the night before. Further back in the line of cars he didn't recognize, he saw Brian's car. Even though the alley was packed, all the vehicles were able to find enough space for all of them to park side by side.  
  
Rome got out his car and was immediately covered in chasers, while Suki was inspecting her ride for smudges to wipe away. Jesse walked over to Jimmy and began asking him about the specs for the various cars around them. Dom, Letty, Brian, and Mia leaned against Dom's car, while Vince and Leon leaned against Letty's, which was parked right besides Dom's.  
  
"Damn!" Danny said.  
  
"What you bitching bout now?" Mike asked.  
  
"RX-7 is back tonight. If he can beat Brian then there's no way I can win tonight."  
  
"You can't win any night." Mike said, laughing at his friend.  
  
"Fucking hater," Danny said.  
  
"You in tonight?" Tej said, coming up to Danny.  
  
"What the deal?" Danny asked.  
  
"We got 2, 3G races. First one we got Rome, Jose, Chris, and Tony. We need a fourth for the second. Dre, Ken, and the 240sx over there," Tej said, pointing to Letty's car.  
  
"Didn't a chick get outta that car?" Danny asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Tej asked.  
  
"Hell yeah, I'm in. That's like taking candy from a baby." Danny said.  
  
"Aight." Tej said, heading back over to let Letty know who she was up against.  
  
"You should just hand your money over now," Mike said, shaking his head before going to his car.  
  
"Why don't you shut up?" Danny said, glaring at Mike.  
  
"Let's do this!" Tej yelled and everyone got into their cars and headed to the actual race spot.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Rome was receiving his congrats and the 9G's he had won. Dre, Letty, Ken, and Danny were lined up at the starting line. Tej was standing in front of the cars, waiting for Jimmy to signal that the cops were busy.  
  
Looking to his left, Danny said, "Hey baby. When I beat you, you can come back to my place and I'll make you feel better."  
  
Letty looked at Danny and said, "How bout when I beat you, I kick yo' ass to make you feel worse."  
  
"Fiesty!" Danny said and then he growled.  
  
Letty frowned, flipped him off and turned her radio up, blasting Bone Crusher's Never Scared.  
  
"We clear!" Jimmy's voice came over the two way that Tej had.  
  
"Fire 'em up!" Tej said. He then looked at each racer in turn and waited for them to rev their engine, letting him know they were ready. He raised his arms over his head, held them there for about 5 seconds and then dropped them.  
  
With a squeal of tires the cars leapt from the starting line in a mad dash to be first over the finish. Letty was leading, followed closely by Dre and Danny. Ken didn't seem to know how to drive his car. The faster he drove the more his driving became erratic and he soon spun out. Luckily the others were far enough ahead of him that he didn't cause an accident.  
  
Danny had gained the lead, but just barely over Letty and Dre. "I'm finally going to win one." Danny said to himself, smiling. He could almost taste the victory. He pushed the NOS button and was pushed back into his seat as the car was propelled forward. He was a mere feet from the finish line when first Letty then Dre streaked by him, crossing the finish line before him.  
  
"Shit!" Danny said, slowing his car down. He did a U-turn and headed back.  
  
"Damn girl! Where'd you learn how to drive like that." Tej said as he handed the money to Letty.  
  
"Torreto's school of driving," Letty said, laughing.  
  
"Damn right!" Dom said as he lifted her up in the air. He set her down on the hood of her car and stood between her legs. "Good job baby," he said, before covering her lips with his.  
  
"COPS! COPS! COPS!" came Jimmy's voice over the two way, causing every one to scatter.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town in a trendy night club.  
  
"Did you see them?" a man is talking on a cell phone, while watching a girl dance on a pole.  
  
"Yeah I saw them. They were all there," the voice on the other end said.  
  
"Good. Make sure you keep an eye on them. I want to know everything they do, and everyone they talk to. Everything do you understand. Down to the toothpaste they use."  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Verone." 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey readers, sorry it took sooooooo long for me to update, but school is back in session and since I'm trying to graduate in December, I've been actually trying to do my homework for a change. So this story kinda fell on the backburner these last couple of weeks. Anyway here is the next installment. It's kinda short. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
On Monday, Team Torreto's cars were lined up outside of Tej's. They were all standing around as Brian put bags into the trunk of his Evo and Rome was leaning against his Spyder.  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys," Suki was saying, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Suki," Brian said. He and Rome went over to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "We'll come back and visit."  
  
"And you can count on us coming back to Miami to hang," Letty said.  
  
"If you need anything, just holla at me," Tej said, giving Brian one of those manly half hugs.  
  
"Maybe now that Rome's leaving, we can finally keep some food around here," Jimmy said.  
  
"Fuck you Jimmy," Rome said smiling, giving him one those manly hugs, too.  
  
"Anytime you guys are in L.A., give us a holla," Dom said, bumping fists with Tej, Suki, and Jimmy. "Let's roll!"  
  
They all got into their cars. Mia rode with Brian cause her car was still in the garage at the house in L.A. Tej and crew stood on the curb and watched until all the cars had gone out of site.  
  
"Think we'll ever see them again," Suki asked from the circle of Tej's arms.  
  
"Yeah baby, we'll see them again," he kissed her forehead, then turned and led them back into the garage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Excuse me," Verone said to the two guys seated across from him. He flipped his cell phone open."Yes?"  
  
"Mr. Verone, sir. I just saw Brian and Rome leave with about 7 other people. They put some bags in their cars and I don't think they coming back."  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"About an hour."  
  
"An hour!" Verone got up from the table and walked a few feet away. "You saw them leave an hour ago and you just thought to fucking call me? Where are you now? Are you following them?"  
  
"Uh.no sir. I'm at Steak and Shake. I was getting-"  
  
"What! I don't give a fuck what you were getting. Are you fucking stupid? What part of keep an eye on them was so hard for you to comprehend? I swear if you weren't my sister's kid you'd be dead by now. Being that you are my sister's bastard, you get to find out where the hell they are. Don't bother calling back until you know." He snapped his cell phone shut. He stood with his hands on his hips for a minute trying to calm down. He put a smile on his face and turned back to the table, "Gentlemen, sorry for the interruption." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Five days later.  
  
"How all of us supposed to fit in that lil ass house?" Rome asked. He was unloading his bags from his car, which was parked on the curb in front of the Torreto household.  
  
"Hey dawg, it's bigger than it looks," Leon says, walking by him on his way up the walkway to the porch.  
  
"It looks small as hell for 8 people." Rome picked up his bags and went up the walkway.  
  
"Damn Rome. We just got here and you already complaining," Brian said. He was unloading stuff from his car.  
  
"Man, I ain't complaining. I'm just saying." He stepped into the house and saw that Jesse was already layed out on the floor playing the PS2.  
  
"Jesse, show Rom where he's sleeping," Dom said as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Aight." Jesse put the controller down and got to his feet. "Come on. You're staying in the dungeon with me and Leon." Rome followed him to the kitchen and down the stairs leading to the basement.  
  
"That's my room. Right here is Leon." Rome looked into the rooms as they passed by. Jesse's room had been covered with posters of cars and playboy models. Across from Jesse's room was Leon's, which was covered in posters of playboy models. Leon was dumping his bags on his bed.  
  
"Here is the bathroom." It was between Leon's room and an empty bedroom.  
  
"These two are empty so just pick one," Jesse said, indicating the two empty rooms that were across from each other at the end of the hall.  
  
"Everybody else is upstairs, huh?" Rome said, dropping his bags in the room beside the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah. Dom and Letty's room, Mia's, and Vince's. There's an empty room up there too." Jesse said.  
  
"Guess this house is bigger than it looks," Rome said, as he began unpacking his bags.  
  
"Gotta get back to my game." Jesse goes back up the stairs to find Letty and Leon on the PS2. "I was playing that!"  
  
"Nobody was playing when we got here," Leon said, trying to out maneuver Letty in Midnight Club II.  
  
"I was gone for 2 minutes." Jesse flopped onto one of the sofas in a huff.  
  
"Quit crying," Letty said, putting the controller down. "Our game's over anyway. Leon can't play worth a damn." She goes over to the other couch and sits by Dom.  
  
"I ain't that bad," Leon says as Jesse takes Letty's place and they start a new game.  
  
"You ain't that good either, bro," Jesse said.  
  
Vince came downstairs and sat in one of the three recliners in the room. He was soon followed by Mia and Brian, who sat on the sofa that Jesse had vacated.  
  
"We going to the races tonight?" Vince asked.  
  
"Damn V. We just drove from Mexico to Miami to fucking L.A.," Letty said.  
  
"I know that Letty. I was just asking," Vince said.  
  
"Naw, not tonight V," Dom said. "I want all the cars checked before we go to the races."  
  
They heard Rome clunking up the basement steps. He took a seat beside Vince in one of the recliners.  
  
"Damn, I'm hungry." Rome said, rubbing his growling stomach."  
  
"Me too," Jesse said. "What are we eating tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. But whatever it is, I ain't cooking it," Mia said.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mia. I already ordered some pizzas," Dom said.  
  
"We ain't got no beer, bro," Vince said.  
  
"I ordered the pizzas, so who's going to the store?" Dom asked. The guys all grumbled about the going to the store.  
  
"Fuck it! I'll go!," Letty said, getting up from the sofa. "Y'all some sorry asses."  
  
"We love you Letty!" The guys said.  
  
"Yeah, I love you baby," Dom said, swatting her on the butt.  
  
"Whatever." Letty went to the door. "Mia, ride with me."  
  
"Yeah, alright." Mia gave Brian a kiss on the cheek and got up.  
  
They stepped out the door, only to have Letty come back inside seconds later. "Rome. Let me get yo' keys," Letty said, from the door.  
  
"For what?" Rome said.  
  
"My cars blocked in and we want to ride with the top down."  
  
Rome reached into his pocked, grabbed his keys, and tossed them across the room to her. The guys all laughed at Rome's expression a few minutes later when they heard Letty squeal away from the curb in his convertible Spyder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back in Miami:  
  
"I told you I don't know where they are!" Jimmy said. He was in the alley behind his apartment building getting roughed up by a couple of masked goons. He'd been on his way to meet Tej and Suki for tonight's races, when they'd grabbed him and dragged him to the alley.  
  
"I think he's lying," Goon #1 said. He was pinning Jimmy's arms behind his back.  
  
"Of course he's lying, you idiot!" Goon #2 said angrily.  
  
"I'm not an idiot!" Goon #2 said, loosening his grip on Jimmy.  
  
"You're right. You're stupid! We wouldn't be in this shit if it wasn't for you!"  
  
"It's not my fucking fault that I don't know where they are!" He let Jimmy go completely.  
  
"You were supposed to be watching them!" Jimmy began inching away.  
  
"I'd been watching them all week. I needed a break."  
  
"You're lucky Verone didn't break yo' neck." At the mention of Verone, Jimmy took off running. The goons were too busy arguing to notice.  
  
"He's not gonna hurt me. We're family."  
  
"That shit's only gon get you so far. You screw this up, you might as well take yourself our, if I don't do it first." Goon #2 was in Goon #1's face. "I ain't going down with you!"  
  
"Get out my face before I."  
  
Goon #2 pushed Goon #1. "You ain't gon do shit!"  
  
They were well into a fight before they realized that Jimmy was gone.  
  
"Shit!" they both said. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Where the hell is Jimmy?" Tej said, looking at his watch. "His ass shoulda been here 15 minutes ago." He was seated in front of the big screen in the garage watching music videos.  
  
"He's probably on his way," Suki said. She was seated at the table working on another design.  
  
"He better be. I got big plans for tonight and he was supposed to be here." Tej smiled to himself as he thought about the course he was planning for tonight's race.  
  
"Oh yeah? What yah got planned?" Suki asked, looking up from her drawing.  
  
"I ain't telling."  
  
"You ain't telling," Suki said with a mischievous look in her eye. She got up from the table and walked over to Tej. She stopped in front of him, blocking his view of the TV.  
  
"Baby whatcha doing?" He said, eyeing her. She was dressed in a pair of tight red leather pants and a black halter top that exposed her toned stomach.  
  
She straddled his hips and said, "Nothing." She began placing kisses along his jaw, while her hand inched its way under the hem of his T-shirt.  
  
"Baby, Jimmy'll be here in a minute," Tej said, his voice had dropped an octave. He placed his hands on her hips.  
  
"But he's not here now." Suki pressed her lips to his, lightly at first and slowly deepened the kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her body closer to his. When she felt him getting hard, she pulled away. "Tell me what you have planned for tonight's race."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the buzzing of the door. "Jimmy's here," he said.  
  
"Lucky for you cause I was bout to find out," Suki said getting off his lap.  
  
"Yeah right! I got will power girl," Tej said. He watched her go to the door and took a deep breath.  
  
"Jimmy! What happened?" Suki asked when Jimmy rushed by her into the garage.  
  
"We got trouble," Jimmy said, coming to stand in front of Tej.  
  
Tej looked up and saw that Jimmy's white T-shirt was covered in dirt and blood. He jumped to his feet. "What the fuck happened to you? Who did this?" Jimmy's face was bruised and bloodied.  
  
"I don't know," Jimmy said. Suki pushed him into a seat at the table and began cleaning away the blood from his face.  
  
"Somebody kicked yo' ass and you don't know who did it?" Tej said.  
  
"They had masks on. I didn't see their faces." Jimmy winced when Suki began applying antiseptic to the cuts on his face.  
  
"What did they want?" Suki asked.  
  
"Wanted to know where Brian and Rome was," Jimmy said.  
  
"You didn't tell them did you?" Suki asked.  
  
"Do I look like Willie Lump Lump to you? You think I'm fucking stupid? I kind of figured when they were kicking my ass that they weren't trying to give them some fucking milk and cookies."  
  
"So they just let you go?" Tej asked, sitting back down.  
  
"The fuckers started fighting each other so I ran. Especially after I heard them mention Verone."  
  
"Verone?" Suki said.  
  
"What?! He's supposed to be on lockdown." Tej said.  
  
"All I know is that one of the guys said Verone was going to kill them if they screwed this up and that they'd been watching B and Ro. But they must not have been watching when they left or they wouldn't be trying to find out where they are."  
  
"We gotta tell Brian and Rome," Suki said.  
  
Tej took out his cell phone and dialed Brian's cell but was told that the user was out of range. The same thing happened with Rome's cell. "You got the number in L.A.?" Tej asked. "I ain't got it."  
  
"Me either." Neither Suki nor Jimmy had it.  
  
"How the fuck ain't none of us got the number!" Tej said. "We got fucking Verone looking for our boys and we can't even tell 'em!"  
  
"We'll figure something out," Suki said, finishing up her first aid on Jimmy.  
  
"Thanks Suki." Jimmy said.  
  
She rubbed her hand over the fuzz on Jimmy's head and went over to stand behind Tej. She kissed his cheek and began massaging his shoulders.  
  
Tej's cell phone rang. When he looked at the caller ID, he saw that it was Jose. "Shit! I forgot about the races." He flipped the cell open. "Sup Jose?.Ran into some problems.You gon have to find somebody else to organize tonight.What!?.Well you do it then.You know what? Fuck it! I got other shit to worry about than the races.Yeah! Whatever!" He snapped the cell closed and got up from the table.  
  
"Damn!" Jimmy throws his bloodied T-shirt across the room.  
  
"Y'all can go to the races if you want. I ain't feeling it no mo'" Tej said.  
  
"Naw baby, I'm not going," Suki said.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere looking like this," Jimmy said.  
  
"I'm going home and try to figure what we gon do," Tej said.  
  
"Ey man, let me catch that guest room tonight. I ain't going back to my place tonight," Jimmy said.  
  
"Fo sho, cuz," Tej said.  
  
They all left the garage and Suki got into her S2000 and Jimmy got into his Yukon. Tej was about to get into his truck when he turned around and went back to the garage.  
  
"Where you going?" Suki yelled.  
  
"Forgot to set the alarm."  
  
Just as he was unlocking the door, the night air was filled with the sound of a loud explosion. The force of the garage exploding threw Tej back into a car that was parked outside of the garage.  
  
"TEJ!!" 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"Sup Mia?" Letty and the guys said when they entered the store.  
  
Letty, Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Rome sat on the stools in front of the counter. Dom went to the office in the back to answer the ringing phone. Brian went behind the counter and gave Mia a hug and kiss.  
  
"Yo Mi, what we eating?" Rome asked.  
  
"Ham and turkey," Mia said. She began making sandwiches and placing them on the counter in front of the guys.  
  
"Brian, will you get the beer?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yeah, no problem," Brian said. He went to the cooler and got a six pack of Coronas.  
  
"Here, take this to Dom," Mia said, handing a plate with a couple of sandwiches on it to Letty.  
  
Letty took the plate and headed to the office, grabbing a beer out of the cooler on her way. He was still on the phone so she just placed the sandwiches and beer on the desk in front of him, kissed his bald head and went back to the counter.  
  
She was about to get back on her stool when she saw a Civic with a flip flop paint job parking across the street. "Hey guys, look who it is." The guys all turned around to see a familiar Latino guy walking towards them.  
  
"Sup guys?" Hector said.  
  
"Sup Hector?"  
  
"Looking good Jesse," Hector said.  
  
"Thanks man. I'm feeling good too," Jesse said.  
  
"I see you guys got some new cars," Hector said, referring to the Evo and Spyder that were parked out front with the other cars.  
  
"The Evo's mine," Brian said.  
  
"Oh yeah? How'd you get an Evo?"  
  
"Long story. And the Spyder belongs to the stomach," Brian said, pointing to Rome who was on his third sandwich. "Hector, Rome. Rome, Hector."  
  
"Sup?"  
  
Rome just nodded his head cause his mouth was full.  
  
"So where the hell you been Brian?" Hector asked.  
  
"Miami, bro," Brian said.  
  
"If it isn't the slowest man in L.A." Dom said, coming out of the office.  
  
"Sup Dom?" Hector said. Dom gives him a couple of fake punches to the stomach. They talk about races for a few minutes, Hector filling them in on the goings on since they left.  
  
"I gotta go," Hector said, looking at his watch. "I was s'posed to meet my boys 20 minutes ago."  
  
"Aight man." Dom said.  
  
"Later," the guys said.  
  
"Friday night?" Hector said as he left the store.  
  
"Friday night," Dom said. "Aight guys we got work to do." Dom exited the store, followed by the Letty and the guys. "Vince, I need you to pick up parts from Harry."  
  
"Aight bro," Vince said before he got into his car.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Vince parked his car on the curb in front of The Racer's Edge.  
  
"Hey Harry," Vince said, leaning against the counter next to a young blonde guy who was being waited on by Harry.  
  
"Hey Vince," Harry said. "You here to get the parts?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mike!" Harry yelled towards the back of the store. A young black guy came from the back to stand behind the counter with Harry. "Load the parts for DT on the truck. Vince'll help you."  
  
Vince followed the guy to the back and waited while Mike backed the truck to the loading dock. They soon began stacking boxes in the bed of the truck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jimmy, how we gonna find them? Drive all over L.A.?" Suki's voice came over the two way in Jimmy's Yukon. He was following her S2000. They had been in L.A. for a couple of hours driving around hoping to spot one of the Torreto cars.  
  
"We'll find them Suki. Don't worry," Jimmy said.  
  
They drove in silence for a few minutes. After they turned down another street Suki came over the two way again.  
  
"Jimmy, let's stop at this store up here. The Racer's Edge. Maybe someone in there can tell us where to find them."  
  
"Aight Suki."  
  
They parked and got out of their vehicles. As they were walking up the sidewalk to the door, they passed Vince's car.  
  
"Isn't that Vince's car?" Suki asked.  
  
"Yeah I think it is. Come on." Jimmy hurried to the door followed by Suki.  
  
They entered the store and saw Harry standing behind the counter messing around behind the counter. He looked up and smiled at them.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Vince here?" Jimmy asked. They looked around the store and didn't see Vince, but were pretty sure that was I car out front.  
  
"Yeah he's in back. I'll get him." Harry headed to the back of the store where Vince and Mike were putting the last of the boxes on the truck. "Vince, some people in front looking for you."  
  
"Who is it?" Vince asked, shutting the tailgate of the truck.  
  
"I don't know. Never seen them before," Harry said following Vince to the front.  
  
When Vince got to the front of the store he saw a girl and guy standing with their back to him looking out the windows of the store. "You guys looking for me?" They turned around and he saw that it was Suki and Jimmy.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We had to find-"  
  
"We missed our family so came to visit," Jimmy said cutting Suki off.  
  
Vince had noticed how Jimmy cut in on Suki, but decided to play along for now. "You guys know you're always welcome." He looked around and frowned. "Where's Tej?"  
  
"He's in the truck sleeping," Suki said.  
  
"I hate to break up this reunion but you guys need to take those parts to Dom. I got other stuff I need Mike to do," Harry said.  
  
"Aight Harry," Vince said. "You guys can follow me to the garage. That's where everybody else is."  
  
Mike went to the back to get the loaded truck and Vince, Suki, and Jimmy went out the front. Vince frowned when he saw Tej's truck on the trailer behind the Yukon but didn't say anything. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Parts are here!" Leon said when he saw the loaded truck pull up to the side of the garage. The guys all went over to the truck and began unloading the truck.  
  
"Hey guys, look who I found!" Vince yelled stepping into the garage.  
  
"Sup Jimmy?" Letty and the guys said.  
  
"Sup guys?" Jimmy said. He went over to the truck and began helping to empty the truck.  
  
"What brings you to L.A., cuz?" Rome asks after they finished unloading the truck. They were all standing around the pile of boxes grabbing parts they needed for the cars they were working on.  
  
"You guys got trouble," he said, looking at Brian and Rome. Everyone stopped what they were doing and moved closer to hear.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brian asked.  
  
"See my face?" Jimmy said, pointing to the fading cuts and bruises. "Your boy Verone did this."  
  
"Verone's in prison, cuz," Rome said.  
  
"He's out," Jimmy said.  
  
"What happened?" Brian asked. Jimmy told them about getting jumped outside of his apartment the previous Friday.  
  
"Where's Suki and Tej?" Dom asked.  
  
"Outside," Jimmy said, pointing to the street where he and Suki were parked.  
  
"Why the hell are they out there?" Letty asked.  
  
"Tej got hurt. I went to the garage after I was jumped to meet Suki and Tej. We decided not to go to races after we found out Verone was looking for you guys. We were heading over to Tej's place but he forgot to set the alarm on the garage so he went back to set it. When he was unlocking the door, the building exploded."  
  
"How bad is it?" Dom asked.  
  
"Broken arm and leg, some cracked ribs. Doctor said that he should stay in the hospital for a week or two but he wouldn't. He's been geeked up on pain pills since we left Miami."  
  
By this time they were all making their way out to the Yukon. The rear driver side door was opened and they could see Tej lying down on the back seat. He was shirtless and bandages were wrapped around his chest. His right arm was in a cast from the elbow down. He had on a pair of baggy cargo shorts and they could see his left leg was in a Velcro boot from the knee down. His hair was unbraided and his face was covered in scabbed cuts. Suki had let the driver seat up as far as it would go and was sitting on the floor beside him.  
  
"Sup fellas?" Tej said when they all crowded around the door.  
  
"Sup?" they said.  
  
"Yo Bri, Rome. Jimmy tell y'all what went down."  
  
"He told us." Rome said.  
  
"Sorry about the garage Tej," Brian said.  
  
"Don't sweat it, cuz. Soon as I get right, I'll open another one."  
  
"How you feeling?" Letty asked.  
  
"I'm alive so I ain't go'n complain," Tej said. "Tired of laying in this damn truck though."  
  
"Got a place to stay yet?" Dom asked.  
  
"Naw, we just got in town a couple hours ago," Suki said.  
  
"You staying with us then," Dom said. "We got some cars that gotta go out today so y'all can hang here or Letty can take you to the house."  
  
"I think we should go to the house. Time for meds," Suki said. She gave Tej a kiss and got out the truck and Jimmy got in the drivers seat.  
  
"Aight," Dom said. "Let, stop by and get them something to eat from Mia."  
  
"Aight." Letty gave Dom a kiss and went to her car. After she saw Suki get into her car she drove in the direction of the store to get some sandwiches for the Miami crew.  
  
"Brian. Rome. Let me see you guys in the office," Dom said, going toward the office. Leon, Jesse, and Vince went back to the cars they were working on.  
  
Dom sat behind his desk and waited for Brian and Rome to enter. Rome sat on the couch and Brian sat in the chair in front of the desk after he shut the door.  
  
"Who's Verone?" Dom asked leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Bad cat from Miami. Drug trafficking, money laundering, you name it and he's into it," Rome said, sitting with his elbows on his knees.  
  
"What's that got to do with you guys?" Dom asked leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk.  
  
"I got caught racing one night and they offered me a deal." Brian and Rome told him about how they infiltrated Verone's organization and how they took him down.  
  
"But we didn't turn all the money over," Brian said.  
  
"How much?" Dom asked.  
  
"A mil apiece," Rome said.  
  
Dom rubbed his hand over his bald head. "Shit. Not only did you go inside his organization, you stole his money and sent him to prison. So the chances that he's go'n find you guys are pretty good."  
  
"Yeah, he'll find us," Brian said.  
  
"I should kick yo' ass for bringing this shit to my family," Dom said, glaring at Brian.  
  
"He was supposed to be in prison for 10 to 20," Brian said.  
  
"We can't do shit about that now," Rome said seeing that Dom was about 2 seconds from tearing into Brian. "What the fuck are we go'n do Brian?"  
  
"I don't know," Brian said. "I don't know."  
  
"I'll call Hector and Edwin. Tell them to put the word out to keep a look out for anybody's that's asking too many questions," Dom said. "He probably had someone watching the Miami crew and they just led them right to you."  
  
"So what are we go'n do?" Rome asked again.  
  
"All we can do for now is keep a look out," Dom said, standing up from his desk chair. Rome and Brian stood up and they all headed back out to the garage. Dom told Jesse, Vince, and Leon to listen up and filled them in on what he had found out. 


End file.
